


Bora and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day Without Fried Chicken

by DepravedBlink



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gahyeon is Baby, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Puppy Play, Spanking threat, kitten play, little!Bora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedBlink/pseuds/DepravedBlink
Summary: It’s the evenness of Siyeon’s tone, the casualness of that simple word, that does it for Bora. Her lip starts to wobble, the tears start to streak down her cheeks.or,How Bora in her little mindset can easily misunderstand things. But Daddy makes it all better.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Bora and the Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day Without Fried Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just a quick one-shot to try to get my creative brain flowing enough to update Without Restraint. Hope you don't mind this detour.
> 
> This is more age regression than age PLAY, though Bora stays physically fully adult. If you don't like this sort of thing, don't read it, and don't come at me in the comments. YKINMKATO.
> 
> Most of DC is only mentioned here, sorry about that. Maybe a later fic...? I may make this a series depending on the reception. Also 10 points to whomever can guess who Miss Jieun is. ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @ depravedblink!

On a good day, Daddy and Bora have burgers for dinner after “school.” Or fried chicken if it’s a _really good day_.

Today is not going to be a really good day.

Bora mourns the fried-chicken-that-could’ve-been while she sits on the high stool, her feet swinging as she regards the slightly peeling paint of the corner wall in front of her. She can hear barking behind her and her lip curls in spite of the shame she’s supposed to be feeling during punishment.

She just doesn’t like puppies. She can’t explain why. She just doesn’t, and now here she is. Again.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to come to school. But Daddy is at work, and today is a day that Bora just doesn’t feel like she can be alone. And normally it’s so much fun, because Miss Jieun loves all the babies and kitties and puppies that come to play, but today Bora just feels out of sorts. Maybe because she didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before, maybe because she’s nervous about the new choreo she’s going to be presenting to the studio tomorrow, or maybe she’s just feeling tightly-wound and needy.

Whatever it is, it hadn’t taken much for one of the puppies to get under her skin. It’s not that the other girl is mean, no, far from it. She’s happy and smiley and affectionate - _too_ affectionate. She nuzzles. A lot. Bora likes cuddles as much as the next person - from her _Daddy_. She likes holding hands or linking arms with the orange-haired kitty who comes to the school (daycare, really) on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But today she felt clingy-and-yet-not and one nuzzle too many had her hollering “Leave me alone!” and pushing the puppy, which led to the puppy tripping over her own feet and landing on her butt with a whine.

So now she is here, sat in the corner, and Daddy had said “we’ll have fried chicken tonight if you’re good,” and she wasn’t. She tucks her feet into the rungs of the stool and tries not to chew on her lip. She’s vaguely aware that one of orange kitty’s girlfriends is sitting on the floor at her left; the baby hates it when people are in the corner by themselves. She’s playing happily with her Lego while keeping her company, and it makes Bora smile.

The smile fades when she hears an all too familiar sigh, though.

“Yoohyeon?” she hears Daddy say.

“Yoohyeon,” Miss Jieun answers.

“Did she at least apologize?”

She did apologize, actually. Bora doesn’t like puppies, but she doesn’t like the pout that had come over Yoohyeon’s face when she tripped, either. She hadn’t wanted to hurt anybody; she’d just wanted to be left alone. But Yoohyeon was really sweet, and Bora knew Yoohyeon only nuzzled because she liked her. 

Still, today she’d only grudgingly apologized, and mostly because Miss Jieun had made her.

Daddy and Miss Jieun talk in quiet tones for another minute or two, then Miss Jieun comes over and shoos Gahyeon away to sit with the others while she reads them a book. Which means now Daddy is standing next to Bora, and _now_ Bora feels shamed. She looks down at her shoes, then glances up at Daddy.

Daddy is the most beautiful woman Bora has ever seen in her life. In her white suit and blonde bobbed hair, Bora is pretty sure Daddy is an angel on earth. When she walks into a room, Bora has eyes for no one else, and that’s true even as Daddy looks at her with disappointment in _her_ eyes.

“I said I was sorry,” Bora mutters, though judging by Daddy’s expression, that’s not going to get her much of a reprieve.

Yep. She’s getting spanked for sure.

And there will definitely be no fried chicken tonight. That hurts more than any spanking will.

“I know you did, and I’m proud of you for that.”

Bora smiles a little. When she’s in her four-year-old headspace, praise means more to her than anything, and she appreciates that even when she’s upset with her, Daddy always finds a way to compliment her. 

“But I don’t like it when you’re naughty, Bora.”

Daddy’s voice is very calm, almost too calm. Bora stares up at her, feeling impossibly small, and isn’t the least bit reassured when Daddy extends her hand.

“Come on now, be careful.”

Daddy helps her down off the stool then lets go of her hand; she walks over to Bora’s cubby along the wall and picks up the backpack that holds all of Bora’s gear: a pair of slippers; the lunchbox with her snacks for the day, and most importantly, Dumbo, her floppy-eared elephant. Bora likes to play with his ears at naptime. It soothes her, makes it easier for her to fall asleep on a cot at the daycare when she’d rather be at home snuggled up with Daddy. Bora wishes she could have Dumbo now, but Daddy zips up the backpack and looks back at her.

“Say bye to your friends.”

They all turn as Miss Jieun pauses reading the book, and Bora waves at them. Her eyes hurt when she sees that Yoohyeon is the first to wave back at her, with a beaming smile. Bora gives her a sheepish grin in return. Well, at least all is forgiven with Yoohyeon.

Daddy is already at the door, waiting on her; Bora scrambles out into the late afternoon that is steadily slipping away to early evening. Daddy holds out the backpack and Bora takes it without a word; Daddy turns around to start walking towards the train, leaving Bora to trail along behind her. Bora’s brow furrows as she tugs her backpack on; Daddy always holds her hand when they’re walking in public, so why isn’t she doing it now?

She must be really angry.

Tears threaten to fall but Bora sniffs and wipes them away with her hand. She is _not_ gonna cry like a big baby in public. Plus she figures she’ll really be crying when she’s over Daddy’s lap in a few minutes so there’s no sense in wasting tears right now.

The station is noisy and the stairs are long and steep, so naturally Bora shuffles forward quickly and reaches for Daddy’s hand. And it’s comforting the way Daddy’s fingers curl through hers and hold tightly, so it’s even more troubling when, as soon as they’re seated on the train, Daddy lets go.

Bora feels herself growing even smaller, to the point that she wants to stick her thumb in her mouth, but she doesn’t. Their city might be accepting of little behavior in public, but there are still people who give them a sidelong glance, like the guy sat across from her when Bora asks, in the lowest voice she can,

“Daddy? Am I getting a spanking?”

Daddy fiddles with a loose string on her pants; normally she’d be holding on to Bora’s hand and pinching at her skin lightly. But today she seems almost… unwilling to even touch Bora, and that is confusing.

That hurts. Bora wants Daddy’s hands.

“No,” Daddy finally says. 

Oh. Not even a spanking? Even that would’ve been… well, not fun, but afterwards Daddy always hugs her and wipes her tears and kisses her, tells Bora how proud of her she is. Daddy _fusses_ over her, and that’s Bora’s favorite part of anything.

“I probably should, just so you’ll knock off whatever this is you’ve got going on with Yoohyeon,” she continues, and Bora’s cheeks flood with heat. She looks down at her small hands, held tightly in her lap.

“Scolding you and trying to reason with you hasn’t worked, so maybe that would. But honestly… I’m just too tired.”

Bora glances up at her, and sees that it’s true. Her mouth forms a tiny _o_ as she takes in just how exhausted Daddy looks. Her eyes are cloudy and dark-ringed; her posture seems just so weary. If she was bigger, she knew exactly how to make Daddy feel better, and not just bedroom things. But Bora is still just so little, and she doesn’t know what to do.

“So I think,” Daddy finishes up, “dinner and an early bedtime will do us both good.”

“Chicken?” Bora asks hopefully.

That elicits the first smile since Daddy had picked her up from school, and Bora preens a little when Daddy reaches up to re-tie one of the bright yellow ribbons in her hair. It’s short-lived though, as Daddy’s cell phone dings and she drops her hand away from Bora to retrieve it.

“Probably ramen,” she says absently, and her attention is gone from the little one that was trying to sit closer to her, and is now shifting away.

Rejection is a bitter pill to swallow, a medicine that Bora has never been forced to take until today.

The apartment that Bora and Siyeon have shared for the last four years isn’t what a regular person would call “fancy,” from the outside. Even the inside is more understated than anything; with its light woods and white fabrics Bora has always loved their home. It’s calming, but tonight it does nothing to calm the butterflies in her stomach, a steady growing unease as Daddy unlocks the door and goes inside without even looking up at her phone.

“Daddy?”

“Go change into your pajamas.”

Bora is confused. “But bath, Daddy?”

She hears Daddy sigh in the kitchen, a low, annoyed sound. “Not tonight, Bora, I told you I’m tired.”

Daddy has never let Bora change into her pajamas without a bath first, because Daddy loves giving her baths. She always makes sure that Bora gets her favorite scented bubbles, and the little plastic toys that spray water from their mouths. She doesn’t even mind it when Bora sprays her in the face, because of course Bora has to do that sometimes. It’s their favorite night time ritual when Bora is small, because it makes her soft and cuddly (and less noisy), and she knows it helps get Daddy out of “work mode.”

So it’s all even stranger now, that Daddy doesn’t even want _that_ from Bora. Maybe she wants Bora to be big, but try as hard as she can, Bora can’t bring herself back to it, not even thinking of big things like bills and work and Siyeon. _She’s_ tired too, and she’s been naughty, and she wants Daddy to do _something_ , yell at her, spank her, put her to bed without any supper. 

Anything except ignore her.

She’s closed the door to her playroom behind her when Bora realizes what it all means.

She glances around the room, at the little bed with its blue covers, pushed alongside two of the walls. The black wooden pirate’s trunk that holds all of her toys, or at least the ones that aren’t scattered on the floor around it. The room smells like baby powder and Daddy, and Bora’s breath comes out in a hiccup.

_Daddy doesn’t want her anymore_.

Daddy is so mad, Bora thinks. She’s so mad she can’t even stand to be near Bora. That’s the only thing that can explain why Daddy doesn’t even want to give her a bath, won’t hold her hand, has barely looked at Bora since she picked her up at the daycare.

_I don’t like it when you’re naughty, Bora_.

And isn’t that all Bora has been lately? She pushed Yoohyeon today. The other day she pouted because she didn’t want to watch the tv show Daddy wanted her to. The day before that she pouted because she didn’t want to go to bed. And the day before that…

Endless days of not doing what Daddy wanted her to do. Of being naughty and pouting. And if she’s been naughty every day… and Daddy doesn’t like it when she’s naughty… then that _must_ mean that she doesn’t like _Bora_ anymore.

And if she doesn’t like Bora anymore… then she doesn’t want her anymore.

Bora’s hiccups turn into tears as she hugs her backpack to herself, still looking around. Her playroom, which is usually her refuge, the place she loves being more than anywhere else besides in Siyeon’s arms, now looks cold, uninviting. 

Her steps are wobbly as she walks over to a little ceramic jar on the bedside table. There are 3 coins in it - Daddy sometimes gives her an “allowance” if she picks up her toys and folds her clothes neatly. They won’t get her far, but she can’t leave without money, right? She places her backpack on the bed and opens it up.

She’ll need pajamas. She takes out her lunch bag, puts it off to one side. She’ll need underwear. She takes out her slippers, and rests them on top of her lunch bag. She’ll need a change of clothes…

She takes out Dumbo and hugs him to herself, briefly closing her eyes and running her thumb and forefinger over his floppy left ear. Bora sniffles and gives the stuffy a kiss on its soft head, then puts it on her bed along with the slippers and lunch bag.

Maybe Daddy - Siyeon - will take care of Dumbo.

She pulls out drawers, rustles through her closet. Three pairs of underwear and socks, stuffed as tightly as she can get them into the bottom of her backpack. She packs her favorite sweatshirt and soft pants, the ones with the sparklies on them. She follows those up with a pair of pajamas, and then a tee-shirt and some shorts. By then her bag is so full she can barely get it to zip, and Bora grunts angrily even as she sniffs back the tears.

Why won’t anything _work_?!

“Bora, dinner is ready, I- What’s going on?”

Bora freezes, her eyes widening. In her haste she has left drawers pulled out, doors wide open, rejected articles of clothing laying on her bed and on the chair next to the little desk that she uses to draw. Her artwork is hanging on the wall above it, and indeed, some of her artwork is hanging on the refrigerator, in the hallway, and one is in Daddy’s office, discreetly on a small frame underneath her favorite lamp.

Daddy - Siyeon - is looking at her with one eyebrow raised. Bora can’t tell if her expression is concern or annoyance, but it’s probably annoyance, because Daddy doesn’t like it when she’s naughty, and Bora hasn’t been anything else, has she?

“I’m running away,” she announces, sounding defiant even as she feels like her small, fragile heart might break. She wrestles with the zipper on her backpack.

“I see.” Siyeon comes over and sits on the bed in front of her, holding her hands out. “May I?”

Bora feels sick but she nods, and Siyeon zips up the backpack. She doesn’t hand it over though, just rests it on her knee as she cocks her head at Bora.

“Why are you running away?”

“Just ‘cause.”

“Mm. ‘cause why?”

They have this conversation a lot, and Bora doesn’t like it anymore now than she does the countless other times, but she shrugs and answers anyway.

“You don’t like naughty girls.”

“I don’t like it when you’re naughty.”

“I _know_ ,” Bora shouts, her hands clutching into fists. “An’ I’m naughty, an’ that means you don’t like me.”

“Oh.”

It’s the evenness of Siyeon’s tone, the casualness of that simple word, that does it for Bora. Her lip starts to wobble, the tears start to streak down her cheeks.

“You don’t like naughty girls, ‘an I’m naughty, and that means you don’t like me. So I’m running away ‘cause you don’t want me anymore, ‘cause I’m a bad girl and- and-”

“And…?”

Bora stomps her foot. “ _An’ I wanted chi-hi-hicken!_ ”

That last bit ends up in something of a wail, a sound that masks the snorted sound that _Siyeon_ makes, just as Bora’s eyes, squeezed shut, means she can’t see how Siyeon’s face squishes up with silent laughter even as her own eyes are alarmed. In her heartbroken state she can’t realize that later, Siyeon will call Minji and laugh until she’s practically choking, recounting everything, and that Minji will cackle and tell her own stories about how Yoohyeon has said and done the exact same thing, maybe with a bit less melodramatics.

For now, all Bora knows is tears, and the fact that Siyeon doesn’t want her anymore, and how she doesn’t even know _where she’ll go_.

“Oh, little bird,” she hears vaguely, just over her own sniffing and hiccuping, and the squeak she lets out when she finds herself being lifted slightly, up into Siyeon’s arms. She feels herself being carried, bridal-style, and then Bora is settled into Siyeon’s lap, in the comfy warm rocking chair in the living room.

“My little bird,” Bora hears, louder now. “I am so sorry.”

Siyeon is holding her close, one hand cupping the back of Bora’s head as the other rubs soothingly up and down her back. Bora sniffles again, burying her face into Siyeon’s neck even as she reminds herself that she has to leave. But Siyeon’s lap is just so _nice_ , and Bora doesn’t ever want to leave. Hasn’t wanted to leave in four years.

Siyeon is rocking, pressing her lips against the top of Bora’s head repeatedly, and that doesn’t at all seem like a daddy that doesn’t want her. She’s so tired, Bora thinks, and almost without realizing it she’s slipped her thumb inside her mouth. Normally Daddy would pull it away, because she doesn’t want Bora to mess up her teeth, even though Yubin has told her that’s a myth, but this time she doesn't.

“Daddy wouldn’t hold you back if you really wanted to go,” Siyeon is saying quietly. “But I think you’ve gotten this all wrong, birdie, and it would break my heart if you ran away because I upset you.”

“Don’t even want to give me a bath,” Bora mumbles, just as cranky as she felt. “Won’t hold my hand. Stupid phone.”

She feels Siyeon sigh heavily underneath her. “Daddy’s had a really rough day,” she says, “But I shouldn’t let that get to me so much that you think I don’t _want_ you.”

Bora peeks up and is scared to see a tear slip down Siyeon’s cheek. She reaches up with her free hand and brushes it away with her finger. “You do still want me?” she asks.

Siyeon kisses her forehead. “I’ll always want you. I’m so sorry, Bora.”

She still can’t fully accept it. “Even when I’m bad?”

“I never said you were bad,” Daddy points out. “Just that you were naughty. I’d like it if you were a little less naughty, especially to Yoohyeon. Why don’t you like her?”

Bora makes a face. “I do,” she admits, resting her head against Daddy again and plucking at her shirt. “She’s just… too cuddly sometimes.”

“Mmhm, but what’s that you’re doing right now?”

Daddy’s voice sounds amused, and Bora huffs from her position tucked as closely underneath Daddy’s chin as she can get.

“Not snuggling.”

“Oh, definitely not. I guess I can get up then.”

“No!” Bora clings to her and Daddy laughs. Bora grins, her cheeks flushing pink.

“Love you, Daddy,” she whispers, and Daddy squeezes her.

“I love you too,” she says. “You know that, right? I love you even when you’re naughty. Daddy would never want you to run away, okay, Bora? I don’t ever want you to think that I don’t want you.”

She nods, feeling warm and sleepy as she sucks her thumb. “I know.”

They’re quiet for a few moments, Daddy just rocking, and Bora soft and content with how utterly, completely she knows she is loved.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, my little bird.”

“Can we have fried chicken now?”

Daddy laughs again, and bops Bora’s nose with her finger. She scowls and goes cross-eyed trying to look.

“Not tonight. Tomorrow after day care though.”

She doesn’t say “if you’re good,” this time, and Bora wonders if Daddy has always thought she’s good, no matter what.

She likes that idea.

“Okay. Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Can Yoohyeon come over to play?”

Daddy makes a pleased sound, and Bora can feel her nod underneath her. “I think she’d like that a lot.”

Bora smiles and shuffles closer. She thinks she’d like that a lot, too.


End file.
